


Imagine Seeing You Here

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Postep, Reed's POV, 1.06 "Terra Nova." (10/2001)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: 2001, ASCEM GO award, 1st place, Best Ent Archer/Reed, Best Ent Single-Person story (tie); 2nd place, Best Ent Slash Story (tie)  


* * *

It seems like a week has passed since we made our way down to Terra Nova...funny how lying injured in a cave, under guard, can alter ones perspective of time.

Upon my imprisonment, my first thoughts were naturally for my captain. I had assumed that he had escaped -- no other alternative was acceptable in my mind -- and a rescue attempt would be made as soon as possible. The utter relief I felt upon seeing him, alive and well, with the doctor went far beyond words. 

Although we were not completely out of the woods, the brief exchange we had, and the touch of his hand on my shoulder, made me feel safe and confident that all would be well. When it became apparent that he would have to leave me behind, I could see it in his eyes...he would not abandon me to an uncertain fate. Phlox would cure the old woman, and they would be back to get me as soon as humanly possible.

I understood...I was a reluctant hostage to the situation...but one that would hopefully help to generate a peaceful solution, and further understanding between Human and Novan. But understanding did not prevent the time from dragging on, nor did it lessen the discomfort I was enduring. Whoever these Novans were, they did not show a great deal of compassion.

I was miserable...cold, in pain and uncomfortably in need of 'facilities'. The food was barely palatable, but I suppose, better than nothing. The only saving grace of my time spent in captivity was the music, it was peaceful and consoling, the type of music that would lull one to sleep, or ease in meditation, I suppose. 

I asked my captor its significance, but there was, as always, no reply. In my mind, I speculated...perhaps it was there to signal the coming of night, to ward against evil, or thank whatever supreme deity they believe in for another day. Whatever, I was lost in my musing when the ground shook. Fear was evident in the eyes of those playing, as the music stopped one note at a time. 

My captor stood, and started down a side passage, then returned a short while later, saying to one of the elders who had entered the cave from another opening, "There has been a cave-in two tunnels over. Do you know if anyone was in that area?"

"I do not believe so..." the elder started to say, but was interrupted.

"The Human pod has landed on the overside," said a young man who had apparently been running to deliver the news, "and broken through to the underside."

I was instantly concerned for my returning comrades...where any of them hurt? And what about the Novans who were with them? What would these people do if one of their own had been injured or killed? 

For now, however, I seemed to be safe, as they seem to have forgotten my presence while they organize a search team. It had been discovered that one of their own had indeed been near the collapsed area, and they would do what they could to find this person, as well as Nadet and Jamin, who had most likely been in the pod.

Gathering their equipment seemed to take forever, but they finally looked as if they were about to set out when we heard voices coming from the tunnel. I was as relieved as anyone when I saw the Captain helping Jamin carry an injured Novan into the cave. 

Even before he put the injured man down, our eyes locked...I did not realize until that very moment that I had feared that I would never see him again, and if I interpreted his look correctly, he had wondered the same thing. His touch as he helped me to my feet made me realize that my feelings for him went far beyond gratitude. 

'If only he shared my feelings,' I thought, then chided myself for such foolishness. I maintained my professionalism as the Novans -- who were apparently descendants of the Human colonists, forced to live underground due to fallout from an asteroid impact -- were informed of their options, and decided that a move to the southern hemisphere was in order.

By the time these negotiations had been completed, Trip had rigged a contraption to raise the pod from the cave-in, and we made our way back to it. The journey was not a long one, and with the Captain's supporting arm around me, not an overly difficult one. 

Our return to ENTERPRISE was uneventful, as was my surgery. The treatment for radiation poisoning was a bit unpleasant, but it could have been worse. Phlox wanted me to remain in sickbay overnight for observation, but I convinced him to let me return to my own quarters. When I told him that all I wanted was to sleep in my own bed, he made me promise to keep off of my leg for a couple of days while it healed. That was an easy promise to make.

So here I am, recording the events on Terra Nova as I perceived them. But as I do, my mind continues to return to the Captain, and my feelings for him. Should I tell him? Do I ignore them, and wait for him to make the first move? 

_chirp_

"Computer, close personal log," I say, as I am startled by the sound of the doorbell. Looking at the chronometer, I realize it is fairly late, and wonder who could possibly be at my door. I hesitate only a moment, before saying, "Come in." 

As the door opens, revealing the Captain, I feel myself blush, and thank the gods that I am wearing loose fitting shorts. I make to get up out of my chair, but he motions me to remain seated, saying, "Don't get up, Malcolm...there's no need to stand on ceremony around here, we're both off duty."

The smile on his face when he said my name made me feel warm all over. Belatedly remembering my manners, I said, "Come in, Captain...have a seat," I offered, indicating the chair at my small work area. "What can I do for you?"

He crossed the room, saying, "Please, call me Jon...at least in here," as he pulled the chair around so he was straddling the back as he sat facing me. "I'm just checking in to see how you're doing, and to let you know how much I hated having to leave you behind"

"I understand, Cap...Jon." I amended. The familiarity of using given names did not come easily to me, but the smile it brought to his face was worth the slight discomfort I felt for disregarding the proper chain of command.

"No...I don't think you do. At least not fully." I could see the hesitation in his eyes as he seemed to fight for words. Finally, he stood, and started to pace. 

With his back to me, he went on, "When you were first injured, all I wanted to do was run back into that tunnel and pull you to safety. But I went on, as you entreated me to do." There was a hesitation, then he turned to face me once again, as he continued, "When I emerged from the tunnel, and you were not right behind me, I went back to find you, even the gunfire was not enough to prevent me from it. But by the time I maneuvered my way back in, you were gone." 

"When we found you..." he started, but could not go on. I noticed the shine of tears in his eyes, and was moved.

"I know, Jon...I could see it in your eyes when you came to my side and touched me on the shoulder, offering a bit of comfort." I had not been mistaken after all. "One thing we will all have to remember on this mission is that _sometimes_ we must sacrifice what we hold closest in order to do what is best for everyone." I found myself blushing once again, as my philosophical views were scrutinized by my Captain. 

He stared at me for an eternity, or so it seemed, before going on, "Sacrifice is one thing, when you realize exactly what it is you are sacrificing. But missing opportunities is another thing entirely...we cannot live our lives as if we will always have a tomorrow. The events on Terra Nova, both in the past two days, as well as seventy years ago, are proof of that." 

It was my turn to hesitate. 'Was he saying what I thought he was saying?' There was only one way to find out, and that was by asking. "So tell me, exactly _what_ opportunities were you afraid that you had let pass?" I leered at him mischievously as I said it, hoping that he would pick up on my desire for him. 

I was not disappointed as he grabbed the chair he had vacated a few minutes ago and pulled it up to my side. Sitting facing me, his hand on my chest, I felt as if I was drowning. " This opportunity," he said, as he bent forward to lightly brush his lips against mine. 

I instinctively reached out to him, entwining my fingers in his hair, as I intensified the kiss. But he was the first to pull away, leaving me breathless and wanting more. "I had better go," he said, as he stood and returned the chair to my work table. Turning back to me, there was a wistful look in his eyes, as he asked, "Malcolm, is there anything I can do for you tonight?"

I was so tempted, but refrained from giving a suggestive answer...what I wanted most from him, he would not be able to give me right now. Instead, I asked, "Could you help me into bed?" and then realized that even that simple request had a bit of suggestion to it. 

He smiled, and replied, "It would be my pleasure." As I stood, he pulled down my bedcovers, then came up beside me and lent me his support, just as he had on the planet. The feel of his arm around my waist was comforting as he deftly maneuvered me to my bed. 

Once I was settled, he tucked the blankets in around me much like my dad used to do, then bent down to give me one last kiss before saying, "Good night, Malcolm." He turned to leave, and as he shut out the lights, he said, "Sweet dreams. I'll be back in the morning...with breakfast, if you'd like."

"That would be nice. Good night, Jon," and as the door closed behind him, I knew that my dreams would be sweet, indeed.


End file.
